User talk:Keplers/Archive 2
Questions Can I transclude your user page at my sandbox?--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 14:53, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Nice archive. That awkward moment when you do everything in an update and you're like "Damn.Im bored again."Minja536 (talk) 06:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) That awkward moment where you save up 100,000 coins for the Witch Impaler, own am upgraded Tesla Gun, update the game, and all your data is wiped. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 07:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) That awkward moment when both of that happens.Minja536 (talk) 17:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Read this Merrystar told me: What do you think about it? --Amrsatrio (talk | ) 02:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks good. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 05:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Accidentally created a wiki I've accidentally created a wiki. The wiki is about a block game - }. I've accidentally created it because I don't know how the Special:CreateNewWiki page works. Replace the } text with a game name. What do you think about that??--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 17:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Weeeeeird. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 18:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Who wants to be a... Merrystar told me again: So, who wants to be a Please answer.--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 07:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I don't need bureaucrat, I only need Admin rights to keep pages clean. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 08:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay. So, you (Keplers) will be an administrator, and I (Amrsatrio) will be an administrator and a bureaucrat.--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 08:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I (Keplers) feel as if Minja should get something. Perhaps we can decide that afterward? --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 08:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Now, I'll leave a message at Minja536's talk page. The message is about an admin. Oh yeah, look at the main page on your wiki.----Amrsatrio (talk | ) 09:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Something to say You're editing silently again. I was merging articles into one article at that moment. Oh, I know y∞ want this: --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 16:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Comments/friendly chat A task for you This wiki's founder (Jijiooze) is inactive for a very long time. He last edited 4 months ago. He last logged in 2 months ago. Your task is leave messages to Jijiooze to make him editing and making changes again. This task is not important (optional).--Amrsatrio (talk | ) 14:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he's on Wikia. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 18:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Or, he is not a Wikian anymore, or, he is dead. (select the empty space to see what word is hidden and you may need Firefox on your computer) --Amrsatrio (talk | ) 02:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) XD --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 02:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) You can be an admin without Jijiooze If you want to be an admin of this wiki without bureaucrats on this wiki and Jijiooze, go Guns Wiki (2)|action=create&preload=Template:Forumheader/Adoption_requests&editintro=}} here. --Amrsatrio (talk | ) 07:14, May 10, 2013 (UTC) If you want some complex templates... ... just tell me. I can create many complex templates.--Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 16:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Could you update the Weapons Nav? We need to add Hellraisers under Melee and Ripper under Special. I'll add the Ripper page. -- May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 16:29, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : Tomorrow, I must and must sleep now. I'll work on templates tomorrow. --Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 16:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Alright. Goodnight! --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 16:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Reworked many templates I've reworked many templates. The reworked templates are , , , and more. Now, use instead of . Sorry if there are missing templates!--Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 08:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Looks good! I checked it out on some pages and it seems to work well. --~~|~—Preceding unsigned comment added by Keplers (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~ UPDATE: And DO NOT place the template at the top of the article. Place it at the bottom of the article. Placing templates (such as ) at the top of the article causes the article's formatting bad.--Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 08:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You made me shocked It is "midnite" at my home. Right now, I'm still adding the template to Weapons articles. While I'm doing that, you ( ) and Minja536 are editing silently. Then, emails from Wikia (community@wikia.com) are always coming, and then I'm shocked. But, do you want some complex templates?--Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 17:49, May 24, 2013 (UTC) : Ah. See, here, it is around noon, so we edit differently from you. What sort of complex templates are you thinking of? --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K 17:52, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Templates with parser functions: } | Keplers | Minja536 }} } | has | You | Me }} } | foo = Keplers | bar = Minja536 | #default = MediaWiki }} :: Templates with parser functions like the above text are complex enough. See the source code of the template and see how complex it is.--Amrsatrio → ( t · · ) ← 01:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Admins/chat moderators